


Cockles

by castieldeansangel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel is finally canon! Misha and Jensen are told that kissing is necessary. They are unsure, but they have to do what they have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me like a flash, hope you like it. Little note: they don't have wives nor kids.

Dean was falling apart, he had held back tears for too long now.

Castiel could see tears forming in his eyes and that was just too much to handle. He slowly got closer to Dean, giving him the opportunity to stop him. But he didn't. So it happened... they kissed.

···

**Misha's POV.**

Well, this is not _that_ bad. Jensen's lips were soft and tender against mine. At first I was totally against the idea of me kissing a man. Yes, I used to fool around with them and make jokes about me loving them and stuff. But actually _kissing_ a man? God, no! But it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all. I even wanted it to last longer.

···

**Jensen's POV.**

I was worried but excited at the same time. Kissing Misha! That little asshole who had made my life impossible for the last seven years, but was still one of my two best friends. He was always monkeying around, playing jokes to everyone. It was time to show him a lesson. 

···

The director said that the kiss could be just a little peck, but it had to look soft and they had to show love. That was it. No tongue was needed, no touching and definitely _no nibbling._ So when five second passed and Jensen hadn't ended the kiss, Misha was very confused. It got worse when he deepened the kiss. Just imagine how bewildered Misha was when Jensen placed his hands on his hips. Or when he bit his lower lip. Yes, he was shocked. 

"Jensen. I think that's enough." Robert said, interrupting the moment. 

Jensen broke the kiss, leaving a perplexed Misha. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to make it real. The fans deserve it." Jensen answered, winking at Misha.

···

**Misha's POV.**

Did he just _wink_ at me? Nah, it can't be! It was Jensen, the guy who a few years ago felt terrified about answering fan's questions because he thought he would fuck everything up. I mean, he didn't even used the word "fuck" because he said it was very _inappropriate_. 

"OK, we have everything we need now. You can go." Robert told us, standing up and going straight to his assistant. That was his way of saying "fuck off". 

"Do you want to go and grab a beer?" Jensen asked me just before I could run away to the safety of my trailer. He seemed relaxed, as if hadn't taken my breath away with a kiss just a moment ago. 

"Uh, no. I'm not feeling very good. Ten hours of filming can be tired, you know?" I said trying to sound as normal as ever, even attempting sarcasm, that failed horribly.

"Oh, that's fine. Rest." He smiled at me and I was not at all affected by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, that would be totally not straight. After a moment he left, leaving me there all alone and startled, for the second time in less than five minutes. Damn you, Jensen. 

···

**Jensen's POV.**

I had achieved what I wanted, I got to Misha badly. His face was priceless: wide eyes, red cheeks and goosebumps all over his skin. But I didn't feel happy about it, not a bit, all because; jokes on me! I had been just as affected as Misha. That's right: I felt butterflies while kissing Misha and that wasn't good. And as if the universe was mocking me: there said in the script I read earlier that Castiel and Dean would kiss at least four times that season. And that there would be a cuddling session. Maybe even a sex scene! All ages show my ass!

"Hey, J." Jared jogged towards me and put an arm on my shoulder. "I heard about you and Misha. Why did you do it?"

"He deserved it, man. He is always pranking us. I just wanted him to know how it felt." I explained, trying to convince him and myself with the words.

"Yeah, I know, dude. But he is kinda confused, ya know?" There was a scowl on his face and I knew him well enough to understand that he was mad at me. 

"You think I should apologise." 

"Could you? Please! He's our best friend!" Jared pleaded, with those damn puppy eyes he knew I couldn't resist. 

"Okay, I'll talk to him." He smiled widely and took his beanie from his pocket and put it on his head. 

"I have to go, bro. Gen is waiting for me. See ya." He patted me on the back and walked away. 

Next stop: Misha's trailer. 

···

**Misha's POV.**

As I was got out of the shower, I heard something hitting my window. I moved the curtain to look outside and a rock hit the glass right in front of my face, making me jump. Jensen was outside, throwing rocks at my window and shouting my name. 

"What is it, Romeo?" I mocked him, when I opened the door.

"Oh, Misha, Misha. Where are your clothes, that I can't see them?" He asked, dramatising his words by putting a hand over his mouth.

"It might not be clothes, but what you can see now is more than what you deserve." I answered, pretending to model. 

"Can I come in?" Severity coming to his face in less than a second. That was Jensen, he would be joking for a moment and at the next he could be talking to the president with all the composure in the world. 

I nodded and walked to the kitchen in my trailer. 

"I wanted to apologise..." He began, but I cut him off by turning around and placing a hand on his chest. 

"It's fine. It was for the fans, I get it." I faked a smile.

"No."

"Well, that was vague." I couldn't stop myself from saying that in a rude way. What the hell, mouth?

"It's not fine and... it was not merely for the fans." He looked away, clear sign that he was ashamed. Jensen always looked you in the eye, unless he was nervous or very sad. 

"Then why was it?"

He didn't answer, he just glanced at me for a second, avoiding my eyes again. I took his jaw, forcing him to see my face. 

"Why?" I asked again, with my best Castiel voice.

He licked his lips. 

···

**Jensen's POV.**

He talked with Castiel's voice. He had no idea how it made me feel. How much it made me want him. And at that moment, with his lips so close to mine, lips which I had already tasted; with his uncovered chest so close to me, only a tower covering his... I had to do it. If I would ever get a chance with Misha, that was it. I licked my lips, preparing my mind and my body to what was about to come. I slowly leaned in, just as Misha had done less than an hour before, but this time it was real. Everything was real. 

···

Misha never backed up, he didn't get closer either, but what matter was that he didn't stop him. And Jensen had never felt happier in his life. 

When their lips finally touched, his hands moved instinctively to Misha's hair, tugging. He moaned into the other man's lips, feeling free to do what he wanted to do before in the set: Kiss him, caress him, touch him, make him his, but most important; show him how much he loved him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I hope you liked it. And there'll be smut in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut, and here you have smut. I might write more of this, I ship Cockles really bad so... you'll be hearing from me.

**Misha's POV.**

My head was spinning, my heart was pounding in my ears and my dick was getting hard. The last one worried me the most. Jensen was kissing me, and that made me feel like a teenage girl. And everyone knows that when someone makes you feel like a teenage girl, then you have a problem. Unless you are like sixteen and, you know, a girl. But I wasn't sixteen, I was a 40 year old man. So I had a big, fat problem. 

When Jensen tugged my hair, everything disappeared from my mind. It was like the invitation my body needed to do what it had been asking for since I first saw that hot, gorgeous man. I closed my eyes and took his hips, pushing him until I had him pinned on the wall. I finally had that man where I wanted him to be. I could finally make him mine. 

···

**Jensen's POV.**

He had me against the wall, I was usually the one who took control but in that moment I couldn't care less. He kissed my neck and I gave him as much space as I could, closing my eyes and focusing on his hot lips against my skin. I felt his hands leave my hips and when I opened my eyes, I noticed that he had taken off the tower that used to be the only thing hiding his... intimate part (dick). My eyes were wide opened and I gulped. It was big. I knew Misha was endowed because... well, he was Misha, he had no shame. But I never imagined it would be _that_ big. Not that I had thought about his penis before...

···

Misha took his tower off and looked at Jensen's face to see his reaction, when he saw he didn't flinch nor made a grimace, he continued kissing him. His cock was fully hard by then and he _needed_ some friction, but he didn't want to go too far (at least not farther than he had already gone), so he waited for Jensen to make a move. After what seemed like an eternity to Misha, Jensen grinded into Misha, making this one moan. 

"Can I please, fucking take your clothes off?" Misha asked between gasps. Jensen nodded and the other man started to work. He pulled his shirt off and then unzipped his jeans. He almost ripped them while taking them off him. "Hey, take it easy." The other laughed. "Shut the fuck up." Misha answered, giving him a look. When the last of his clothes were gone, he scrutinised him. "Damn, Jen. You are hot." The older man murmured, making Jensen blush. No one called him Jen, he thought it was cute.  

Misha returned to kissing the other man after a minute. He thrusted into him, their cocks rubbing each other and sending both of them waves of pleasure. 

Jensen took in his hand both of their dicks and moved it up and down, stroking them with his big and rough hand. Misha squirmed and panted, until he couldn't handle it anymore and came, spilling cum all over their chest and Jensen's hand. After a few more strokes, the other man came too. When their orgasms finished, they kissed fiercely one more time. Then Jensen put his forehead against Misha's.

"So... Who's gonna tell Jared?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, why? Because yeah.

"No way." Jared said for the hundredth time. 

"Yes, Jared. It's not a big deal." Jensen tried to calm him down. 

"But you know what is a big deal, Jensen's co-" 

"Misha!" Jensen cut him off, before he could finish the sentence. "I knew putting it on speaker wasn't a good idea." He murmured, pressing a button and placing the phone on his ear. 

"Oh, my God. This is really happening." Jared's voice sounded low.

"That's right, Jared. It is." Jensen sighed dramatically. "I'm gonna hang up now, good night. Tell Gen I say hi."

"But ho-." He hung up before Jared could say anything else

···

**Jensen's POV.**

After placing the phone on Misha's bedside table, I turn around and find a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"I'm screwed, aren't eye?" I joked.

"Not yet, but you will be soon." He winked and then he moved swiftly to straddle me. 

"How soon?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"In the next hour, don't worry." 

He kissed my neck and ran his hands all over my chest, abdomen and arms. Then, he started grinding on my. He pinched my right nipple and I moaned, he noticed that I liked it, so he moved his mouth and started kissing and nibbling my left nipple, doing the same to the other but with is hand. When I felt like I couldn't resist much longer, he placed his mouth on my other nipple. 

"God." I growled. 

That seemed to put Misha on the edge, because he stopped nibbling and placed himself between my legs, I moved them apart to give him more room and when he was where he wanted to be, he took the lube from his drawer. 

"Why did you have lube?" I asked, with a smug smile.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Apparently, he noticed he was quoting the series, because he said it with Cas' voice. I bit my lip, I loved it when he spoke with that goddamn low voice!

He prepared me, inserting three fingers. At first, it felt weird and stung a little, but then it started feeling rather great and I pressed myself against them, craving more friction. 

"I'm confused, you want fingers or you want dick?" Misha asked and took his fingers out. 

"Dick." I said, my voice sounding strained. 

He smirked and slowly introduced his cock, the air was stuck in my lungs and fuck, it hurt! I tried to keep calm and focused on Misha's beautiful blue eyes. They were my favourite part of the job, I got sad every time he wasn't in the studio. 

"So fuckin' tight!" He yelled as he introduced himself completely in me. 

I muffled my screaming on his neck and he thrusted into me, slowly at first but getting faster and harder. It felt so good! He pinched my nipples again, it had fastly became my favourite thing in the world.

I gasped when he took my penis in his hand. He started stroking. "Let's not leave this little boy alone."

"Don't call that my cock, it's weird." I laughed when he rolled his eyes and pounded harder. "Fuck!"

After several more thrusts and strokes, we came at the same time. 

"Fuck, Mish!" I shouted between gasps, moans and growls. 

"Jen! You are so fuckin' hot!" He yelled.

···

After an hour of "showering together" (though I would call it "fucking in the shower"), they got out, dried themselves and went to bed. 

"You will regret being so hot and so good in bed." Misha commented while spooning with Jensen, he was NEVER the little spoon and that wasn't the exception. 

"Why is that?"

"Because we are gonna have so much sex your brain will explode." Misha said and then yawned. 

"I'm looking forward to it."

With this, they fell asleep. A smile plastered on their faces. 


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up thanks to a warmness in his lower parts. He moaned at the sight of Misha's mouth around his cock. 

"What are you doing, Mish?" His voice was strained.

"What do you think?" Misha's voice send a vibration across his cock making him in a breath. 

The blue eyed beauty kept working with his marvellous tongue, he was teasing the tip of the head and slowly trailing his down his length, getting Jensen to whimper. "Please." He pleaded, his cock was so damn hard, he _needed_ more friction. He feels Misha giggle and his eyes slam shut, his dick was throbbing. 

Finally, Misha took him entirely in his mouth. "Fuck!" He was swallowing down hard, hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing up and down, the sight of this almost made Jensen come. He grabs Misha's hair and tugs, his body asks for more, so he thrusts into his mouth slowly, when Misha doesn't complain or tells him to stop, he starts fucking his mouth. _Hard._

"You like that, don't you? Me fucking your mouth with my big fat cock." Jensen chuckled and fastened his . Misha hummed and nodded slightly, never leaving his dick. He moved up and down, following Jensen's pace. Misha gripped the man's hips to maintain control and have a better angle. 

That kept going, fast and rough, until Jensen couldn't hold back. "I'm gonna come." He puffed, feeling how a hot pleasure was rapidly building in his stomach. 

"Then do it." Misha sucked faster and harder. After a thrusting a few more times into Misha's mouth, he came, yelling and pulling his hair. Misha swallowed his cum, licking his cock clean when he was done. 

The shorter man lowered himself with the other and kissed him harshly. The kiss was messy because Jensen was still in a state of bliss after the great orgasm. 

"I didn't know you were that rough, I thought you were soft and tender." Misha smirked while tracing his index finger across Jensen's well built chest. 

"Oh, baby. There are so many things you don't know." Jensen smiled and leaned to nibble and lick Misha's neck. 

"I'll know them soon, don't worry." He said between pants, Jensen's lips felt so good against his skin. "So, what's with the dirty talk? As far as I'm aware, the word _fuck_ isn't in your vocabulary." He scoffed. 

"Yeah, well. You make me do things I wouldn't normally do. You drive me crazy." He murmured against his ear.

"Like letting someone bend you over and fuck you hard?" 

"Not someone." His pupils were blown with lust. "Just you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Show me." 

"What?" Jensen gave Misha a bewildered look, they had been cuddling for about ten minutes and his voice startled him.

"What you would do for me, or with me for the matter." A challenging raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want me to do?" He seemed to ponder it for a second. "Get on your hands and knees." Jensen widened his eyes for a second, he had used the goddamn Cas voice and his dick responded to it immediately. After a moment, he did as he was told and Misha stood up. 

It felt strange, being totally naked and in that position... but he was with Misha, so he felt safe. That was odd, Misha seemed like someone crazy, with no feelings and the kind of person you can't trust anything; but he was actually one of the best persons he had ever met in his life, and he trusted him completely.

"Are you ready?" He felt the edge of the bed depress and then firm hands were on his hips, while damp lips pressed against his thighs. 

"Yes." He sighed, it felt very good. Suddenly the touching stopped and he heard how Misha opened a bottle  _lube._ A teasing finger was placed on his rim and his breath hitched. Lips started to lick the back of this neck and then made a trail from there to his lower back. All while he slid two fingers in, the first was easy to take, but the second one stung a little. He tried not to whimper.

"Shh... It's okay, it will feel good in just a moment." Misha reassured him, as he eased a third finger, this time moving them in and out. He hit his prostate once, making Jensen moan, so he kept doing it. 

He complained when Misha took his fingers out, he didn't like feeling empty. But they were soon replaced by Misha's big cock, which entered easily. 

"Fuck!" Both yelled because it felt so damn good! Misha stayed inside for a moment, relishing the warmness of Jensen's body around him. "Could you move?" Jensen sounded desperate, his strained voice made Misha feel even harder, which he thought was impossible. 

Misha held him by the hips, keeping him steady, as he pulled out. He was a teaser, so he took a long time before sliding himself in again. "Fuck, just move!" He giggled at Jensen's words, but did as he said. He started pummeling into him fast, bottoming out every time. Everything you could hear were the pant, groans, and Jensen's poor attempts of saying "harder". Misha took Jensen's cock in his hand and started stroking, following the pace of his thrusts. He felt his and Jensen's skin damp with sweat, how his balls smashed against Jensen's thighs, he heard the sexy sounds Jensen was doing. Soon he could feel him clenching around him and his own stomach getting hot, and he knew the orgasm would be huge. "I'm coming." He warned and a few seconds later, they were both coming at the same time. Jensen was filled up with Misha's cum, while his was spilled on Misha's hand and on the bed. 

"Oh, yes!" Misha snarled as the frenzy passed and he drew himself out, lying down and pulling Jensen by his side, the bed was a bit wet but they didn't really care.  "I got balls deep!" He smiled, like proud of himself and Jensen just squinted at him. 

"Do me a favour, yes?" Misha looked at him curious and nodded. "Do not ever say that again, please."


	6. Chapter 6

After eating the breakfast Misha made (Scrambled eggs, which were surprisingly delicious), Jensen said he would take a shower. They didn't have to do anything important until the next day, so he didn't mind about time. 

When he undressed himself, he stepped into the shower, turning the cold water on. He was rubbing his hair when he felt someone behind him and he turned around a bit startled. 

"I don't like cold water much." Misha was there, a frown on his face. Jensen opened his mouth to ask something, but Misha was faster than him and pinned him on the wall before he could emit any sound. Both of his hands were on either side of Jensen's head, leaving no escape, though it didn't really matter because he didn't want to go anywhere. Misha leaned until his face was inches from Jensen's, who could see every detail of his beautiful blue eyes, every impossible shade which would make the any painter gasp and any ocean seek revenge. "Fuck me." He said, brushing his lips against the other man's, making him tremble from feet to head and feel lightheaded. 

"Are you sure?" His question and the unsteadiness in his voice made Misha smile lovingly. "Of course." And like to demonstrate it, he kissed him softly, it was the most innocent thing he had ever experience. No need of tongue of teeth, no desperation, just pure affection and care. When it finished, they both struggled to catch their breaths with their foreheads pressed together. 

"Have you ever-?" Jensen made a weird gesture with his hand, Misha would surely understand.

"No." He breathed out, taking Jensen's hand. "You'll be my first." The thought of it made the taller man smile. It felt great, knowing that he was the first too, no one had done what he was about to before him. And deep inside him, he hoped to be the only one to ever do it. Just as he hoped Misha was the only one to be inside him too. 

"So, we better get out and go-" 

"You can prepare me here." Misha grinned and got the bottle of lube from somewhere behind him. Jensen widened his eyes in surprise and took the bottle. He opened it and poured some on his fingers.  _  
_

"Ready?" Instead of answering the question he just gave him a peck on the lips. Jensen chuckled a bit and placed his finger on Misha's rim, seeing how his muscles stiffened in incertitude. "Shh... It's fine." _Kiss on the lips_. "I'm here." _A graze of teeth on the jaw_. "Everything's fine." _Prior stiffness becomes loosen limbs_. "Perfect, that's it baby." 

Gradually, he introduced his index finger, relishing Misha's heat and tightness, groaning by the knowledge that his dick would be soon surrounded by it. "Are you okay, Mish? I'm doing it as slow as I can." He just nodded, being too focused in relaxing to really pay attention. Jensen started kissing and nibbling his neck, then going to his ear and going down to his collarbone, all of this while sliding the second finger and moving them, stretching him out carefully. "I'm going for the third one, OK?" Misha made a sound, like the mix of a yes and a grunt that made Jensen's dick throb. He was feeling impatient, but regain control of himself and slid the third finger, scissoring them and then moving them in and out; in one of them he hit Misha's sweet spot, making him whimper. "To the bed, now." His voice was strained, he felt as desperate as Jensen was, maybe even more. 

They were still damp from the shower, but they had something very important to do and didn't have time to care. Jensen took him by the hand and walked toward the bed, followed by Misha. He slowly pushed the shorter man to the bed and pushed him softly so he was flat on his back. Jensen leaned in and kissed him on the lips, while placing the other man's legs on his hip. He moved onto nibbling the side of his neck and slowly pushed himself inside, sliding himself slowly until he was fully in, they both were soaking with sweat by then. "Everything okay?" He asked softly against Misha's ear. "No," he widened his eyes at the unexpected answer "you are not moving." This made him laugh softly and kiss him on the lips.  _Damn it, I love this jerk._

He followed the jerk's petition and moved calmly, out and in again, enjoying the feeling surrounding him completely and also the sight, Misha's cheeks were coloured with a shade of crimson, the impossible blue was almost gone, overshadowed by his expanded pupils. He thrusted again, this time a bit faster and harder, unconsciously hitting his prostate. "Fuck! Do that again, but harder." Jensen did. Two times, three times. A little bite on his collarbone that would surely leave a mark. Four, five times more and then all of their senses were gone, Jensen kept pummeling into him, _hard_. No thoughts in his mind, what would he want them for? He just savoured the feeling of Misha around him, underneath him. 

After God knows how long, the familiar heat on the pit of Jensen's stomach arrived, stronger than he remembered ever having felt before. He attempted to grab Misha's cock, but this one shook his head. "I wanna come for your cock, not your hand." His words made Jensen's dick twitch. He pushed harder and faster, his movements becoming every time more erratic, though he still tried to hit Misha's prostate, soon he felt him clench around him and he kept going, holding himself, wanting to come with Misha. Finally, it happened, his orgasm hit, _hard._ He wanted to see those eyes while it happened, but it was impossible for him to keep his eyes opened. Misha was feeling just like him, all his cum spilling over their stomach. 

When it was over, Jensen used all the strength he had not to fall over Misha, and fell on his side instead. He wrapped his arm around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder. "I love you." He sighed, anyone would think it was too soon, but it really wasn't. He had known the bastard for seven years and he fell in love almost instantly after knowing how crazy he was, how charming and annoying he could be sometimes, after seeing that goddamn beautiful grin that appeared on his face every time something he thought was hilarious happened, even though no one else found it even slightly funny, how brave and strong was, after hearing his story, all he had passed through and knowing almost every part of him, his personality, fears, likes and dislikes... everything. A friendship had never been enough, he had always wanted more. And now he had it and it was fucking perfect.

Misha felt pretty much the same, the first time he saw his green eyes and his lovely smile with the wrinkles that formed around his eyes, the freckles he craved to closely admire, seeking for lost constellations, the innocence he always wanted to disturb and his shyness... "I love you too, Jen." It noticed it was the first time he said those words to someone who wasn't family. 

At the end they just lie down and enjoyed each other's company. And yes, doing Destiel scenes became the easiest task in the world for them. Robert got angry when they didn't want to break the kiss (which happened a lot) and Jared and the other members of the crew just laughed and cheered. Yeah, it was pretty great. 


End file.
